What Would Heal the World
by ConcoctionMaster
Summary: This world is sick. Humanity is on the brink of extinction. What does it take to bring back what once was, or, who has the gift to fix what's broken?
1. Chapter 1

_Past_

The self-proclaimed god, Immortan Joe, and his devoted group of war boys had devastated the small village, Angaharad, ravaging it of all its resources and slaughtering all its inhabitants save for the women. And only ten of them, deemed worthy to bare children, stood facing him in a line. Icy blue eyes search face after face, body after body, paying special attention to what he perceived beautiful and strong enough to give him a healthy heir to his throne.

Many were rather thin-almost sickly thin. Many were brunettes, with the same boring brown eyes. The first to catch his eye was the only blonde of the whole group. Her loose long hair contradicts the tan of her skin-nonetheless her appearance was youthful and quite pristine-especially her light eyes. She was still slim but clearly ate better than most of the women, for her figure was not soiled by jutting pelvic bone. He walked closer to the woman, personally examining her despite her pleas of displeasure.

"Your name woman." He said nonchalantly not at all fazed by her distress.

"Sp-splendid…The Splendid of Angharad." Just as she finished a large man lifted her over his shoulder and carried her away. The Splendid's cries and screams further unnerved the remaining women; all began to weep in terror, except one who also caught the Immortan's attention. As he stood before her eyes-that reminded him of emerald jewels-stared back at him with a wrathful intensity.

This one completely contradicted the blonde. Her bone straight hair is a pure ebony cascading over bare smooth brown shoulders. Her full sanguine plump lips are shut tight. His eyes lower to the woman's small breasts, but her defined and curvaceous waist, along with slight stretch marks, showed that she'd birthed children before. Her appearance is fairly fresh, fooling most who would believe her to be young. But he could see the maturity reflecting off her eyes.

"And what are you called?" he queried but all he received was silence. He growled in disapproval and was about to strike her until the Splendid yelled out,

"Elixir!..The Elixir of Angharad, please don't hurt her!" he lowers his hand,

"Elixir? You people have strange names." He attempted to stroke her cheek but is met with a hiss.

"Don't touch me!" The Immortan chuckled, this small bird peaked his interest. And her blatant rebellious nature would be challenging-but it was something he could certainly fix over time.

"Take her. The rest are no good." The same large man grabbed the Elixir, having to hold her tightly for she fussed harder and screamed louder than the Splendid. She was thrown into the same metal cage as her friend and locked inside. The other women met the same fate as the village, and the Immortan Joe takes his new projects back to his lands.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present_

 _ **(The Stranger)**_

He points the sawed shotgun at the woman's head-well aware the thing doesn't work. In total there are seven of them, but despite their numbers, the only real threat he could see is the woman with the shaved head glaring at him like a hawk does to its meal.

"Hurry up." He says in a rough and exasperated voice due to years of misuse. The woman before him holds a large pair of metal clippers-she's also heavily pregnant therefore even less of a threat. As she tries to break the slim, but sturdy, chain he briefly points to a pale blonde-who seemed more fragile than a sheet of glass-holding a hose spewing liquid.

"You. Water." She looks to the others for reassurance. They all nod and she comes closer giving him the much needed sustenance. With his free hand he snatches the hose and greedily gulps down as much water as he could-annoyed that this animalistic mask covering half his face is making a simple task difficult. The clipper finally breaks the chain freeing him from the wrist of the bastard who'd been stealing his blood.

"You got what you want," the one with the shaved head speaks,

"Now go."

"I'm taking the tanker." All the woman dressed in white gasp in terror,

"You can't! He'll catch us!" the pale blonde argues,

"Not my problem." He says, and suddenly a flash of a small girl appears in his vision. She's frowning at him and shaking her head in disapproval. He squints his eyes, then rubs at them thinking the action would make the ghost go away. This slight loss of focus made him forget about his number one threat. And in mere seconds she pounces on him. A quick, but strong, jab to the face causes him to tumble onto the ground. The woman snatches his gun and doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Luckily for him, her surprise at the weapon's dysfunction allows him to punch her in the side and throw her off.

But she wouldn't be easily defeated. She keeps up her attacks forcing him to defend the entire time. Their scuffling allows time for the unconscious war boy to awaken. The other women are so engrossed over the fighting, they fail to notice the young -ash white skinned- man clutch a long piece of metal debris and with all his might hits the shaved headed woman-nearly knocking her out.

"Oh, the Immortan Joe will pleased when he gets his hands on you. You traitor." He gleefully says and spits at her.

"Hey," the stranger glares at the war boy,

"That's my jacket."

"Jacket? This measly thing? You can have more than this when you return the wives to-"

"-Give it!" and the man forcibly removes the torn, worn out, dusty fabric all the while mumbling to himself.

"Alright, alright. But man. Won't the Immortan be happy when-" the stranger punches the young man in the gut, leaving him almost paralyzed. He approaches the massive truck, hitched to an even larger gasoline tank that stretched nearly thirty yards, plus the ten-yard mini tank attached to the rear. Just as he reaches the car door another woman, with odd striking green eyes and a slight bulging belly, stands in his way.

"Move."

"No." he tries glaring at her, getting real close and looking her dead in the eyes. But her expression is unchanged. No amount of intimidation would discourage this one. So he shoves her to the ground, ignoring her loud protests and takes off in the truck.

* * *

 _ **(Furiosa and the Six Wives)**_

Just as Furiosa finally clears her vision after the sudden blow to the head, the stranger has taken the rig and is driving off.

"What do we do now!" Cheedo cries out anxiously. In the distance, behind her, an army of vehicles could be seen speeding in their direction. And they all know there is no going back after all they've done-especially for Furiosa, the traitor aiding the escape of the Immortan Joe's most prized possessions.

"Run," she says while standing,

"We run!" and she sprints after the tanker. The Splendid rushes to the Elixir's side helping her off the ground,

"That was reckless," she scolds,

"You've got more than just you to think about now."

"Not _now_ Splendid." The green-eyed beauty says and with her friend also run after the moving vehicle. It barely got a few yards distance when it suddenly stops. Furiosa is the first to reach it. And its obvious that the stranger has no idea why the machine isn't working, based on his confused and irritated mumbling.

"It has a kill switch," she says,

"Only I can keep it going." The man stares at her for a moment. She could tell he is contemplating a decision very thoroughly-and the army of vehicles can only get closer.

"Fine," she tries to hop in but he pushes her back,

"But they stay."

"They come…I'm taking them somewhere. Somewhere safe."

"They're trouble." He points to the large dust cloud formed by racing trucks, motorbikes, and any other mechanical means of transportation.

"Look. Only I know how the rig works. The Immortan won't kill them but he'll certainly kill me and you. And I'd rather die than leave them behind." She asserts sincerely; and in truth she would fight to her very last breath if it meant her friends had more time to escape. The stranger grumbles indistinctive words but finally complies with an annoyed grunt.

The women catch up and swiftly climb into the back, Furiosa takes the wheel and the stranger scoots to the passenger's seat. She sets the sequence to bring the rig back to life and speeds off hoping to put a larger distance between the machine army. The stranger looks around hastily, pulling out a duffel bag from under his seat and placing it on his lap.

"Weapons. All of them." Furiosa sighs and gives up her glock hidden in her boot. Then reaches for the pistol tucked just below the steering wheel and hands it to him. She hopes he thinks that's all she had; unfortunately he's a lot more clever than he seems. He searches the space himself managing to find her scoped rifle, three other glocks, two shotguns, a couple of flare gun, numerous daggers and shivs, and a machete. He takes a shiv and begins working at the clasp holding the mask to his face, all the while watching the women cautiously.

"How much longer 'till we reach the Green Place." Capable conveys,

"We get there, when we get there." Furiosa responds,

"That's a terrible answer." The Elixir says,

"Be grateful she's even doing this, all of you." The Splendid says and for a while that keeps everyone silent.

* * *

 _ **(The Immortan Joe)**_

He'd never felt such a boiling rage in his entire life than at this moment. And the lightening speed of his roaring Gigahorse matches his mood perfectly.

How dare She!

That impudent woman Furiosa had the nerve to steal his treasures?

When he got his claws on her she would suffer the most agonizing slow death he could think of. And those spoiled, whining, wives of his-why would they run from him? He's given them more than anyone in this wasteland could ever have in a lifetime, yet they runaway the moment he lets his guard down. And it isn't even the fact that his wives escaped that upset him the most.

His most precious bride, the one he showered with affection and goods and jewels, is gone.

How could she leave with them after all he's done for her?

If all of them died on this chase he hoped she would return to him unscathed. She is the one who will bare a beautiful and strong heir; she is the only one who can raise his child to be a true warlord-since she is the only real warrior out of all his wives. And her traitorous ways hurt him greatly.

Why couldn't any of them understand?

He is the one who will bring back civilization. He is the one who will restore humanity to its former glory. But all his efforts would be vain if there is no one to take his place. This unfortunate world is sick-including himself and the children he has. One is too weak to rule anything and the other is so dumb it makes him cringe often. No matter what he needs his treasures.

And no matter what he had to do the Elixir will return to him.

* * *

 **A/N: This movie was so badass, I had to make a story out of it. Anyways, the plot doesn't exactly follow the movie (which will be obvious later on). Unfortunately, i'm known to update kind of late, so if you want more or want sneak peeks to what happens next follow me on tumblr (link is on homepage). Otherwise, i hope you liked what's going on so far!**


End file.
